Start All Over
by iwantausername
Summary: Reid left Oakdale, but now he's back and still in love with Luke.
1. Chapter One

**Okay so I was asked by a friend to start something like this, so here is it. This will be another series story. I hope you like, and please review. Thank you all.  
**

It had been a good three years since Reid Oliver stepped foot in Oakdale, Illinois. Four since he moved from the small town back to Dallas. He had left after quitting his job because he wanted to get away from one, Luke Snyder. He was in love with the younger blond haired man, but he had seen him with his ex, Noah Mayer the day he finally decided to leave town. He returned a little over a year later to attend the wedding of his friend Katie Snyder and one, Chris "Doogie" Hughes. He had seen Luke at the wedding, but avoided him. After the wedding was over, he congratulated the couple and said he had to return to Dallas right away. Over the years, he and Katie would talk with each other whenever Reid had the time, they also emailed each other.

Katie would keep him updated on everyone in town, excluding Luke because Reid had already informed her that if the blond was ever mentioned, he would hang up on her. It had happened once or twice over the years, but Katie was always careful not to mention Luke. Reid had learned that Chris took over as Chief of Staff at Memorial after Bob had retired. For two weeks in the summer, Reid would take time off, only to please Katie, who would fly down to Dallas with Jacob and the new baby, Robert "Robbie" Hughes. For the holidays, Reid always worked, but he always made sure to send gifts for Jacob and Robbie and a Christmas card for Katie and Chris, which in return he got homemade cards from Jacob and Robbie, though Robbie was only a little over a year old now.

As Reid walked through the small Oakdale airport, he saw Katie waiting for him. Jacob was attached to her leg and Robbie looked to be sleeping in her arms. She was smiling at him. Jacob saw him and lit up, letting go of her leg, he started running at Reid. Reid only had two bags with him. One of clothes and the other of work files he was going to look over while staying with Katie for two weeks. He didn't actually know how she had got him to return to Oakdale for the two weeks that she normally flew down to Dallas with the boys, but he was secretly happy to be back in the small town. As soon as the four year old reached him, Reid picked him up.

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to run at strangers?"

"But you're not a stranger, Uncle Reid." Jacob squealed

"Oh, right." Reid smiled, as he made his way to Katie.

Reid still was not really use to having any sort of relationship with others, but he considered Katie his best friend and over the years, Jacob grew to love him like an uncle. Reid never really knew if Katie told Jacob that he was not really related to them, but he didn't actually care. Reid and Katie hugged the best they could with Jacob and Robbie in their arms.

"It's so good to see you again." Katie was still smiling at him.

"Same here." Reid said, "Where's Doogie?"

Katie laughed, "He was called into work early this morning. He said he'll meet us for dinner at Metro."

They headed out of the airport and to Katie's car. Katie got Robbie settled into his car seat than took Reid's bags and tossed them into the trunk while he helped Jacob in his booster seat. They then got in and Katie drove them back to her new house with Chris. Right after they had married, Chris and Katie thought it would be better to get a bigger house. Katie still owned her old apartment, but she was renting it out to Casey and Alison, who had married just a while after Chris and Katie.

"So, who all is having dinner with us at Metro?" Reid asked, as they entered the house.

"Us four and Chris of course." Katie started, placing Robbie in the playpen, "Bob and Kim should be coming and I think that's it, why?"

"Just seeing if I have to watch my mouth tonight." Reid replied

Katie laughed, "Follow me, your room is all ready for you."

Reid followed Katie upstairs. Jacob was right behind them, trying to jump up the steps instead of walking. Reid kept glancing back at him, making sure he didn't fall or anything. They reached the landing upstairs and Katie turned to the right.

"I'm sorry to say, Jacob insisted you have the guest room across the hall from his room." she said, turning into the room on the left.

Katie had told Reid all about the house after they had moved in. There were five bedrooms. Four upstairs, one each for the boys, and two guest rooms. The fifth bedroom was downstairs and that was the master bedroom for Chris and Katie. They had a basement, but they only used it for storage. The living room was just a little bigger than the living room and kitchen combined at Katie's old apartment and the kitchen was about the size of the old apartment living room. They also had a separate dining room off the kitchen and a playroom for the boys. The backyard was fenced in with a sandbox, swing and small pool for the boys and a grill for Chris in the summers.

"So, Jacob and I will let you get some rest before dinner."

"I actually slept on the plane." Reid told her, tossing his bags on the bed before turning back to her.

Katie had picked up Jacob and was smiling again.

"Well, why don't you take a walk around town. See for yourself that nothing has changed." she said, as she was leaving the room, "Go see Luke."

Reid's face turned to anger. He was hoping that for the two weeks he was there, she was not going to say anything about Luke, not even his name. He knew Katie was just trying to get him to talk with him because she cared and she didn't like the way they had just left things when he decided to leave town. Reid could remember it clearly.

_Reid had walked into Java, looking for Luke. He found him, but he wasn't alone. He was sitting with Noah and they were laughing, having a good time. It felt like time had stopped for Reid. He stood there for only a few minutes before Luke saw him. He rushed out of Java, only to be stopped by Luke. They talked, more like Reid yelled and Luke looked hurt. Reid wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but he stopped himself from doing so. He turned and walked away._

_Returning to the hospital, he ran into Bob, told him he quit. He packed up his things, only to run into Noah before heading back to Katie's to pack the rest of his things. Katie wasn't home, but the babysitter was there with Jacob. He paid her and made her leave. He packed his things, knowing he couldn't leave until Katie returned because he couldn't leave Jacob alone._

_There was a knock at the door as he brought his suitcase out of the room. He tossed it onto the couch before answering the door, regretting it right away, seeing Luke standing in front of him. He made sure not to step to the side so Luke couldn't walk in and stay longer then he should._

_"Noah said he ran into you at Memorial. He told me you quit."_

_"Yes I did. I'm going back to Dallas."_

_Reid made a mistake and moved, allowing Luke to walk inside._

_"Why?" Luke asked, a look of hurt in his eyes._

_"I'm sick of this town." Reid replied, "I have to catch my plane in an hour, mind watching Jacob. I sent the babysitter home early."_

_Luke was going to say something but Reid grabbed his things and walked out the door._

Reid knew he shouldn't have just left like that, or left Luke to watch Jacob, but he wanted to get out of Oakdale as soon as he could. Even if that meant a call at almost two o'clock in the morning from Katie to be bitched at for an hour. Reid snapped out of the memory when he heard Jacob calling for him from downstairs. He made his way to the living room. Jacob was sitting at the coffee table, coloring. Robbie had fallen asleep in the playpen and Katie was sitting on the couch.

"What time should I meet you at metro?" he asked, a book in his hand.

"Around seven." Katie replied, looking at him, "Where are you heading?"

"I thought I'd take you up on what you said."

"About seeing how nothing in Oakdale has changed?" she laughed

"No, the other thing." Reid said, not looking at her.

"Oh," she smiled, "You're going to see Luke?"

"Maybe, I haven't really decided yet. I might just go to Java for a coffee and take a walk. If I run into him, then."

"You might want to be nice. He hasn't been the same since you left."

"What do you mean?"

"You've said over the past four years that you didn't want to talk about him so if you do happen to run into him, you'll see for yourself."

Reid just stood there for a minute before he walked out the door and headed into town.


	2. Chapter Two

**So like.. um, I hope you like and review? I was hoping to make this longer, but something stopped me. Sorry. I guess, I thought it would be best to have their first encounter be brief. I hope everyone likes how I portrayed them because well, it took me a while. I kept wanting to delete and start over. Thank so much for reading! Review!  
**

Reid had reached Old Town within minutes of a short walk. It was close to five in the evening. He found his way to Java and ordered his usual coffee, not recognizing any of the workers since he last had walked into the small coffee shop. He decided that he didn't feel like staying inside, so he took his coffee and headed out into the cool breeze. It was hitting late July. Still hot and muggy, but the breeze was helping.

He slowly made his way through Old Town, surprised that not many people were actually there. The book he had with him, still in his hand. It was a book he took with him, everywhere. Some would think it was medical journal or something, but for once, it was not. Making his way around the shops, he came across Al's Diner. It was lit up brightly, as usual, and he could see that it was just about packed full of people, eating, chatting and laughing.

His eyes then fell upon someone sitting alone, at the table closest to the door. Sort of slumped in his chair, his back to the window and Reid, but Reid knew exactly who it was. The blond was pouring himself over a bunch of paper, no doubt from his multi-million dollar foundation, or shipping company. The blond's hair was longer, much like when Reid first ever set eyes on him.

Standing, watching the back of the young blond's head as he moved around, shuffling papers, rereading over the same papers and jotting down notes on the sides of each piece, crossing things out and filling it in with no doubt, some other suggestion. Finally after a few minutes, Reid tossed his half empty coffee into the trash, gripped his book a little tighter in his hand, and made his way into Al's Diner.

"Mind signing this for me?" he asked, trying to keep himself from bursting as he stepped up to the table the blond was sitting at, holding the book out a little.

He didn't know why, even after all this time away from Oak_hell_ and this beautiful blond, he still felt like a nervous teenager around him. He had thought he would have been over it by now. Four years away from everything that screamed, _Luke Snyder_, and he was back to his old self, until reentering this hell once more. _Damn_ he cursed to himself.

"Sure, who should I make it out too?" the blond asked, taking the book but not looking up.

He opened the book to the front cover and waited for an answer, still not looking up.

"Reid Oliver." Reid replied, hands now in his pockets.

The blond started writing the 'R' then his pen stopped. He slowly looked up at Reid. No smile formed on his face, not even an expression of surprise or shock. His face was blank. His hair, being as long as it was, covered his chocolate brown eyes. Reid was a little happy about that because whenever he looked into the blond's eyes, something in him weakened, and he did not like that one bit. The blond suddenly went back to the book, scribbled something, closed the cover and pushed it on the table back to Reid.

"Didn't know you were coming back to town." he said, going back to his paperwork.

"Katie insisted I come here for holiday instead of her and the boys going down to Dallas." Reid replied, his voice a little shake, he cleared his throat.

There was a moment of silence between the two where Reid thought about just leaving then, but he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot.

"Was there something else?" the blond asked, not taking his eyes off his papers.

Reid licked his dry lips, "How have you been?"

There was a slight chuckle from the blond, "The Great Reid Oliver, trying to do small talk. Hell must really be freezing over."

"I'm serious L... Luke." Reid said, pulling the chair across the table out and sitting down.

He could see Luke's eyes dart up at him from under his hair.

"Okay then." Luke said, looking up as he straighten himself out and leaned back in his chair, "Still running the foundation and shipping company. Got a book published, as you already know." he said, motioning to the book still sitting on the table, "Celebrated my twenty-seventh birthday, two months ago, while in the hospital. Almost fell off the wagon after you left. Would you like me to continue?"

Reid had a look of shock on his face. This was not the Luke Snyder he knew, and loved. Sure, Reid was cold and heartless when it came to the way he left town, but he truly believed Luke was just going to go on with his life. By the sound of most of it, he had.

"How's Noah?" he asked

Luke laughed again. It wasn't a '_so glad you asked_' sort of laugh but a '_I can not believe you just asked that_' laugh. He turned away from Reid for a second to check his phone, which Reid had not noticed was sitting near the empty plate off to the side of the small dining table, before looking back at him.

"Noah's been in L.A. for the past four years. Got married to Richard about seven months ago."

Reid didn't know what to say. He just watched as Luke gathered up his things, tucked it all into a brief case and stood. Reid just looked up at him, now that he was towering over him since he was still sitting at the table.

"Have a good time in Oakdale, Dr. Oliver."

With that, Luke was out the door. Reid sighed, breathing out after realizing he was holding his breath. He looked at his watch after a few minutes of just sitting there when he noticed that he was going to be late for dinner with the _Hughes_ family. Making a face, he grabbed his book and rushed out of Al's, heading for Metro.


	3. Chapter Three

**Woot, another chapter typed up while listening to Mojo in the Morning at 7am! LOL. Well, I hope you all like and review! Thanks.  
**

Reid walked into Metro and quickly spotted the Hughes family. He walked up to the table.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, sitting between Katie and Bob.

"Dr. Oliver, so good to see you." Bob said, shaking his hand.

Reid just smiled. He wanted to say something sarcastic like he always did but after his little encounter with Luke, he didn't feel like it. He could tell that Katie knew there was something wrong because she was watching him. That was when he realized that Chris was not there yet.

"Where's Doogie?" he asked, looking at Katie before turning to Kim, "Hello, Kim."

She just nodded before turning to Bob and saying something that Reid didn't really hear so he turned back to Katie, who was paying attention to Robbie, who was fidgeting in his seat. Jacob was sitting next to Kim and just coloring.

"He's on his way from the hospital." Katie replied, finally looking back at him, "So, what did you do in Old Town?"

"I ran into Luke."

Everyone, including Jacob looked at him then.

"How did that go?" Kim asked, smiling.

Reid just shrugged. He didn't feel like talking about it in front of the whole Hughes family. He wanted to talk to Katie about it, but would wait until dinner was finished. Just then, Chris walked up, kissed both Katie and Kim on the cheek and turned to Reid.

"Oliver, glad you've decided to join us for vacation this year."

"Sure you are Doogie." Reid said, a smile on his lips.

They shook hands before Chris sat between Jacob and Robbie. Dinner than started. Everyone was engaged in conversation. They all kept asking Reid about his life back in Dallas in between talking about Jacob and Robbie, work and other things. Reid had his back to the door but the look on Katie's face, made him turn to see what she was looking at and he just about froze. Luke had just walked in with his parents.

He watched them and saw both Holden and Lily look at him. Luke just ignored him completely. Reid couldn't believe how Luke looked in a suit. He had seen him in a suit so many times before, but now, he looked even better to Reid. Reid could also finally see, now that he could fully see Luke's face because his hair was slicked back, how young Luke actually looked, even after four years. Reid quickly turned back to his table of company, trying to ignore the fact that Luke was sitting not to far away.

After dinner, Kim and Bob said goodbye. Reid shook Bob's hand and Kim even gave him a little hug. Jacob ran to Reid and he picked him up, carrying him to the car and getting him into his booster seat. After getting back to Katie's, he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, sitting on the couch. Chris had returned to the hospital for a few more hours while Katie got Jacob and Robbie into bed, before she came and sat next to Reid on the couch, staying quiet but Reid knew she wanted to talk.

"Tell me what he's been up to since I left." he said, staring ahead at the television.

Katie knew who he was talking about.

"Well, the night you left, he stayed with Jacob and even after I came home, he stayed the night. Fell asleep in your room." she started, turning on the couch to look at Reid, who never moved so she continued, "Almost every night for about a month, he was found at Yo's. He never drank, thank God, but everyone was starting to get worried for him."

"He finally stopped and found getting his emotions out into a book which he got published just little over a year ago."

"Yeah, I have a copy." Reid said, pulling the little paperback book out of an inside pocket of his jacket and handing it to Katie, "He signed it at Al's earlier when I ran into him."

Katie didn't say anything. She took the book and opened the front cover. She say Luke's handwriting. All it said was Reid's name, an X under that and than Luke's signature. She smiled, surprised that Luke had even signed it in the first place. She then noticed even smaller writing a little lower then Luke's signature and smiled even more when she read what it was. She looked back at Reid.

"Did you see what he wrote?" she asked him.

"No, I was a little confused when seeing him and running late for dinner, why?" he said, finally turning to look at her.

She held the book in front of him so read. He just shrugged, "All he did was sign it."

"At the bottom of the page you idiot."

She watched his eyes scroll down to the bottom of the inside front cover to the two small words written in Luke's handwriting.

_missed you._

He didn't say anything. No smile formed on his face. He just took the book from Katie and kept staring at the two words. Katie took that as a good sign and continued.

"Luke's been really gone since you left, Reid." she told him, "He filled just about all his time with the foundation and shipping company, taking trips for both whenever he could. The only time he really saw his family or friends was during the holidays and even then, he never seemed happy. He was always distant."

Reid held up his hand for her to stop. She watched as he stood up, stuffed the book back into his pocket and turned to her.

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Reid, it's like ten in the evening."

"It's not like I don't know my way around town Katie. I'll be fine."

"Okay, well here." she said, standing and grabbing a key off the table, "In case the door is locked when you decide to return."

He nodded, taking the key before kissing her cheek and heading out the door. He made his way through Old Town, not really watching were he was going until he found himself walking into Yo's. He ordered a beer, sitting at the bar. There was one bartender and maybe two or three other guys sitting at a table in the corner, all talking with each other. Someone was playing a game of pool by himself. Reid pulled the book back out of his pocket, opening it to read it for almost the hundredth time since he had bought the book.

The hours went by but for Reid, it seemed like he had only been there for a few minutes or whatever. He was drinking another beer, not actually remembering how many he had drank now. The book sat on the bar just in front of him. As he was drinking the rest of his last beer and about to order another one, someone sat down next to him. He could see who it was out of the corner of his eye.

"How'd you find me?" he asked, his words slurring a little.

"Katie called," the guy replied, "Said she was worried and didn't know were you were."

"And how did you know where I was, Luke?"

Luke laughed, "Lucky guess."

"Well know you know that I'm perfectly fine so you can leave." he didn't mean to be so harsh, he knew it was mostly the alcohol talking, but he didn't really care at the time.

"Come on Reid," Luke said, his voice still calm, "Lemme take you back to Katie's. I think you've had enough."

"You don't even know how much I've had."

"I have a good idea. Come on." Luke said, grabbing Reid's shoulder.

Reid didn't fight. He grabbed the book off the bar and stood up. Swaying a little as he became dizzy. Before he knew it, Luke had an arm around his waist and Reid's arm over his shoulders to keep him up right and helped him walk out of the bar after he paid his tab.

Luke drove him back to Katie's and up to the door. He opened the door, knowing it would be unlocked because Katie was still up.

"Oh thank God," Katie said, standing up from the couch, "Thank you for finding him, Luke."

"No problem." Luke replied, "I'll go and get him into bed."

Katie nodded, "I have to call Chris. He's driving around town looking for him."

"Well, I guess he's been at Yo's the whole time."

Katie shook her head, "First night back and he's already drunk."

Luke almost laughed as he and Reid headed for the stairs.

"Room across from Jacob's." Katie told him as they climbed the stairs.

Luke got Reid up the stairs, slowly and turned on the landing towards Reid's room. Luke could see Jacob watching from his room.

"Jacob, go back to bed." Luke told him in a whisper.

Jacob nodded and closed his door. Luke opened Reid's bedroom door and walked inside. He was about to walk Reid across the room to the bed when Reid pulled away from him. Before Luke knew it, Reid had pinned him up against the wall behind the open door. Reid's mouth lingered by Luke's for a second before he slowly moved closer, kissing him.

Luke didn't react right away but after his shock subsided, he leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. Luke's hands grabbed at Reid's sides as Reid moved his own hands up Luke's sides, under his jacket and shirt. Luke shuttered making Reid smile into their kiss. Reid broke the kiss, only to start kissing down Luke's jaw and neck.

"Reid!" Luke said slowly, "Reid, stop. We can't."

"Why. Not." he asked, in between kissing Luke's neck.

"Because you're drunk and it wouldn't be right." Luke replied, "Not with the way things ended between us years ago."

Suddenly there was a squeak of surprise from Katie, who had just walked into the room. Luke opened his eyes before pushing Reid away from him.

"Bye, Katie." Luke said, suddenly rushing out of the room and leaving.

Katie just nodded, keeping her eyes on Reid, who was just standing there.

"Reid, what were you thinking?" she asked, helping him to the bed.

Reid didn't say anything. He just collapsed onto the bed. Katie took his luggage off the bed before pulling Reid's shoes off. She then turned the light off and closed the door as she left the room and headed back downstairs, hoping to find Luke. But he was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

**Not as good a chapter as I hoped, but it's what I could get out. I hope you all like and review please.**

It was late in the afternoon when Reid finally found his way out of bed and down the stairs. He was now in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He was rubbing his eyes as he made his way into the living room.

"Morning!" Katie said, as he walked in.

He looked at her. She wasn't looking at him and had no smile on her face. Robbie was sitting on her lap. Reid just groaned as he sat in one of the chairs.

"How much do you remember from last night?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes were closed as he laid his head back and he could hear her laugh.

"You don't remember what you did?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell me." he moaned

"What would you like to know first?" she asked, sitting back on the couch a little more and adjusting Robbie, "You taking a walk to Yo's? You apparently getting really drunk? Or you pinning Luke to the wall in your room at three in the morning and making out with him?"

Reid's head snapped up and he looked at her wide eyed with his mouth open.

"What?"

"I called Luke to help Chris look for you last night." Katie continued, "He found you at Yo's, completely drunk and brought you back here. He was taking you upstairs when you started kissing him. I walked in on you and he suddenly couldn't leave quick enough."

A moment of silence between them other then Robbie making little noises before Reid spoke again.

"I've got such a headache." he moaned

"There's aspirin in the kitchen. I'll go get it for you."

Katie stood with Robbie and headed into the kitchen. Reid sat for a minute, letting what Katie say sink in. Suddenly he was up and upstairs to change. He slipped on jeans and a shirt before grabbing his wallet and phone and heading back downstairs. Katie was back in the living room. She handed him the pills and a bottle of water.

"Mind if I take your car?" he asked, after swallowing the pills, "I've gotta talk to Luke."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, so early after what happened last night?"

"Is there any other time?" he replied, "I just need to get this over with."

"Alright." Katie said, handing him the keys.

Reid kissed her cheek and said goodbye before leaving. He didn't actually know where Luke would be so he ended up at Luke's parents house, knocking on the door. Lily Snyder was the one to answer.

"Dr. Oliver!" a look of shock on her face, "I didn't know you were back in town."

"I just got in yesterday." he replied, "Um, I needed to talk with Luke. I, just don't know where to find him."

Lily didn't move or say anything right off the bat but then she smiled.

"Right. Well, I'll give you his new address."

"New address?"

"Yeah, he moved out a little after you left town." she said, walking over to get a pad of paper and a pen.

She scribbled something down and walked back to the door. Reid hadn't even entered the house, knowing he probably wasn't welcome. He couldn't believe Lily was even being nice to him because she hated him when he had first come to town years before and how he treated Luke most of the time.

"Here you go." she said, handing him the paper.

"Thanks." he said, "May I ask. Why are you being so nice to me? You couldn't stand me last time I was in town."

"You haven't seen the way Luke has changed since you left." she told him, "He was very heartbroken when you quit your job at Memorial and moved back to Dallas. I know why you left and I'm hoping you fix it. But you better not hurt him again."

Reid just nodded before heading to Luke's new apartment, address in hand. When he reached the building, he almost didn't want to go inside. He was having second thoughts but finally just walked in. Luke lived on the fourth floor of the building and Reid wanted to get up there as fast as possible, knowing using the elevator was the best way.

He was okay for the most part but after the doors opened on the fourth floor, he was off pretty fast. He found Luke's door and hesitated again. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and there stood Luke, a new hair cut. Much shorter and not exactly blond anymore. He was wearing a suit and tie, without the jacket and had a look of surprise on his face.

"Reid, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. About what I apparently did last night." he told him, "I don't really remember everything, but after Katie told me, it started coming back."

"There's nothing to talk about," Luke replied, "You were drunk, acting through the alcohol. Nothing more too it." Luke went to leave, "I've get to get to work."

"Wait." Reid said, holding his hand up to stop Luke from moving, "Yes, I was drunk. But I wasn't acting through the alcohol, Luke."

The look on Luke's face told Reid he was not happy with what he had just said.

"You can't expect to just show back up in town, get drunk, make out with me and think we can just go back to the way things were before _you_ screwed them up and left, Dr. Oliver," Luke slammed his apartment door closed, standing inches away from Reid, "I've got to get to work."

With that, he left Reid standing in the hall, got into the elevator and left. Reid leaned up against to wall, opposite Luke's door and slid to the floor. He hated the way Luke made him feel, but he also really hated the way he had been acting. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

Suddenly, someone kicked him in the leg. He opened his eyes and looked up. Luke was standing there.

"You really sat here all day, waiting for me to come home?" he asked, going to his apartment door before turning back to Reid, who was still sitting on the floor, confused.

"What time is it?" Reid asked, slowly getting up.

"Almost seven." Luke told him, "I think you fell asleep out here. Surprised nobody woke you up or called the police." he was laughing.

Reid smiled. He hadn't heard Luke laugh in a long time, and he missed it.

"We still need to talk."

Luke nodded, opening his apartment door, "Come on in. I'll order some pizza."

Reid followed him into the apartment and looked around. It was small but roomy. It looked a little like Katie's old apartment with the kitchen and living room attached. There were two doors off to the left. Reid assumed one was a bedroom and the other a bathroom. It just wasn't as white as Katie's. It had different shades of brown and green, sort of like a forest.

"Take a seat. Sorry I don't have any beer, but I've got water or soda." Luke said, making his way into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Water's good." Reid said, sitting on the couch, "I don't think I should drink for a while anyways."

Luke laughed again as he sat on the couch with Reid and handed him a water, taking a soda himself. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on the water and soda before Luke curled his knees into his chest on the couch and turned to Reid.

"Listen, about earlier when I snapped at you."

Reid shook his head, "You have every right to be mad at me."

"Oh, I know." Luke replied, "But it was what I said. About you screwing everything up and leaving town. What happened, it wasn't all your fault. It was mostly mine."

"Luke..."

"No, Reid." Luke stopped him, "I was confused. I had just broken up with Noah and we were starting something at the same time. And then all that stuff with Memorial and Invicta and Bob making you choose."

"Luke, stop," Reid said, closing his eyes for a minute, "It was partly my fault because I didn't tell you right away about that and then think you'd wait until Bob had sold Memorial to Invicta or not, for us to actually start something." he paused for a minute, "I did quit for you. But then I saw you with Noah at Java."

Luke laughed, "Yeah, after you left me to watch Jacob that night, I got to thinking that was the reason you really wanted out of town. You thought Noah and I were getting back together and you didn't want to be anywhere near that."

Reid nodded, almost laughing himself. They sat there for a good hour or more just talking. Working through some of everything that caused Reid leaving. They didn't even order pizza, having totally forgotten about that.

"I should probably get back to Katie's before she thinks I've gone to Yo's to get drunk again." Reid said, standing.

"Yeah," Luke stood as well.

"Listen, Luke." Reid started, "I'm sorry about last night, I really am."

Luke nodded, "I'm not."

Reid was shocked to hear that, but smiled. They said goodbye and he left, heading back to Katie's. As he walked in the door, Chris was the only one sitting in the living room.

"Where's Katie?" Reid asked, sitting down in one of the chairs again.

"Getting Robbie back to sleep." Chris replied, "Katie told me about last night and you going to talk with Luke today."

Reid nodded, "I just left his apartment. We talked, he seems the same Luke he was when I left at times, but others." he shook his head, "I say one wrong thing and he snaps."

Chris laughed, "He's like that with everyone. He actually stopped talking with some people after they told him to get it together and move on."

Reid looked at him, "How bad was it really? When I left."

"Pretty bad," Chris told him, "He was found at Yo's every night."

"Yeah, Katie told me that."

Just then, Katie came down the stairs with the baby monitor. She smiled when she saw Reid, before curling up on the couch with Chris.

"Did you find Luke and talk?"

"Yeah. But I am going up to bed for the night." he said, standing, "Goodnight."

Katie and Chris said goodnight as Reid made his way upstairs. He changed and fell into bed, drifting right off to sleep like he had not slept in weeks.


	5. Chapter Five

**Sorry it's so short. Please review! Thanks.  
**

By the end of the week, Reid and Luke had fallen into a stead role in meeting each other for lunch at Al's to talk. Half the time, they would end up taking a walk through Old Town. But neither of them made a move towards each other. It was now Saturday and Reid was stuck with Jacob and Robbie for the day. He took them to Al's for lunch and they were now sitting at the park. Jacob was running around with a toy plane while Reid sat on a bench, Robbie sitting in his stroller next to him.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Katie would get you to babysit."

Reid looked up to see Luke standing at the other end of the bench. Ethan was running to Jacob to play with him. He just smiled and went back to watching Jacob. Luke sat down on the bench, mere inches from Reid.

"I use to watch Jacob all the time when he was a baby." Reid told him.

"Yeah," Luke said, "But, I never saw you watch him."

Reid nodded, "So, not working today?"

"Had a meeting at the hospital this morning but for the rest of the day, I have nothing."

"So you're stuck watching the little brother?"

"I'm not stuck watching him. I volunteered."

Reid laughed, "I was suckered into watching Jacob and Robbie. But, I don't mind it."

"I know." Luke laughed as well, "Katie called when she found out I was watching Ethan."

"She wanted you to check up on me?"

"Not in so many words, but yeah."

"Well you have, so you don't have to stay."

"But I want to." Luke looked at him with a smile, "Besides Ethan and Jacob love to hang out with each other."

"They're like five years apart."

Luke laughed, "Your point?"

Reid looked at him and smiled, "Right. What was I thinking."

They fell silent for a minute before Ethan and Jacob came running over to them.

"Luke, can we go and get some ice cream?" Ethan asked

"Yeah, can we?" Jacob asked, looking at Reid.

"Sure." Luke said, looking at Reid, "I'll pay."

Both Ethan and Jacob started jumping up and down as Reid and Luke stood. Reid took hold of Robbie's stroller and they made their way back to Old Town and the small ice cream shop. After reaching the shop and all ordering an ice cream, they sat at a table in Old Town. Ethan and Jacob sat a little away from Reid, Luke and Robbie. Robbie was sitting in Reid's lap as he fed him some of his own ice cream. Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"Luke." Reid said, looking up from Robbie.

"Hmmm?" Luke had his spoon in his mouth.

Reid started laughing but quickly stopped to get serious, "Do you think we could start over? Try again?"

Luke looked at him in surprise but then looked away.

"Reid," he started, "I don't think. I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because you're only in town for, what? Another week?" Luke started, looking back up at him, "What would be the point?"

"Because I've been talking with Doogie about transferring back."

"What!" Luke was shocked again.

"I didn't want to return to Oakdale because I was afraid of seeing you. But when I saw you at Al's that first time." he stopped

"Are you serious. You want to return to Oakdale."

"What can I say. I miss this small town."

They both started laughing. After Ethan and Jacob were done with their ice cream, Luke and Ethan said goodbye to them and headed home. Reid then took Jacob and Robbie home.


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay, a little note. I don't remember Luke ever telling Reid about his transplant or any of his medical history things really other then him being an alcoholic and not drinking anymore, so that is what I am chalking it up as right now. Reid don't know nutin' LOL. Hope you enjoy and please review. They are greatly appreciated. Also, I've got two new series stories on the verge of being posted. One is an AU revolved around Reid, Katie, Jacob, Chris, Luke and an OC. The other is a Nuke story. Don't freak out! I am not really straying from my Reid, he will be in the story as well, just, not as a major canon, at first! Okay, my ranting is done and over with!**

Three days had passed since Reid last saw Luke. He still didn't have his answer from Luke, but he did have his answer about returning to Oakdale Memorial. He was working again. Chris had told him he could wait until his two week vacation was over, but Reid missed his work. There had been a long meeting in Chris' office between the two and Reid's Chief of Staff back in Dallas, but it was finally worked out that Reid would transfer completely by the end of the week. Of course, Reid shouldn't have been working until the following week then, but he had insisted, so Chris allowed him to. He was to not start any surgeries until he was fully a staff of Memorial again, but he still did rounds with the lesser patients. He still took pride in his work with them though.

Reid was now on a break, and was thinking of finding a small place of his own. He knew Chris and Katie would allow him to keep living with them until he did, but he didn't want to have to stay there longer then he really had too, so he was looking for a small apartment that would be perfect for him. He was sitting in the break room, a bottle of water in one hand and a paper looking at apartments that were for rent in the small town when the door opened and in walked Luke.

"Oh!" Luke looked surprised to see him, "You're already working here?"

"Confirmed this morning." Reid replied, "And by your surprise by this, I assume I am not the one you were looking for."

"Uh, no." Luke smiled, "I was looking for Chris actually."

"I think he's in some meeting about, something." Reid rolled his eyes, going back to his paper.

"Oh." Luke looked a little uneasy, "I'll just go and talk with the nurse to reschedule then."

"Reschedule?" Reid asked, his head snapping up from his paper, "Reschedule what?"

"It's nothing." Luke replied

"Luke, if there's something wrong. I am a doctor too, remember."

Luke laughed, nodding, "I know. Really, it's nothing. Just a check-up. Chris is one of the only doctors who really knows my history so he's the doctor I go to."

Luke turned to leave again but stopped when Reid stood and spoke to him.

"And what sort of history would that be?"

Luke turned to look at him, "I would rather not get into it."

"Okay," Reid said, looking down, "You still never answered my question back in Old Town."

Luke raised his eyebrow, "What question?"

Reid smiled, "About us."

"I didn't know there was an _us_." Luke smiled

Reid walked closer to him, pushing the door closed. Luke just stared at him. His breathing became heavy as Reid closed the gap between them. Luke couldn't take it, he grabbed Reid by the back of his neck and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. It was soft and slow but as the minutes passed, it deepened. Reid wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, pulling their bodies fully together.

Luke finally broke the kiss, "When do you get off, _Dr. Oliver_?"

"I actually only work part time until I transfer next week." Reid replied, "Why? What did you have in mind. _Mr. Snyder_?"

Luke kissed him quickly, "Dinner? Tonight? At Metro?"

"Sounds good to me." Reid smiled, "As long as it's just the two of us."

Luke laughed, "I promise, no babysitting so it'll just be the two of us. And." he continued, "You see, I have my own place with no roommate. So if the dinner goes really well, who knows." he shrugged, "Maybe this time, you wont have to get drunk to kiss me."

"And we wont have anyone walk in on us."

"And I wont run away."

They started laughed before kissing once more and pulling away from each other.

"I've got another two hours before I actually get off."

Luke nodded, "That's fine. I've got something with my family first. Meet you at metro at eight?"

Reid kissed him, "Sure."

They kissed once more before Luke left the room. Reid just stood there for a minute before going back to work. He was generally happy, and that was rare for him. He knew it was because of Luke Snyder, again. After work, he went back to Chris and Katie's to shower and change. As he walked in, Jacob was running around the couch. After seeing him, Jacob ran to him.

"Uncle Reid, you're home!" he about screamed as Reid picked him up.

"Nothing ever gets past you, does it." Reid laughed, "Is you're mother here or the babysitter?"

"His mother." Katie said, walking out of the kitchen with Robbie.

"Hey, thought you should know, I've got a _date_ with Luke tonight."

Katie looked at him, a huge smile on her face, "So you two worked things out?"

"Not exactly."

"But you asked him out anyway, and he said yes. That's a good sign."

"Actually, he asked me."

"Even better!" Katie was truly excited for him.

"You're going on a date with Uncle Luke?" Jacob asked

Reid laughed again, "Not talking to a four year old about this." he said, setting Jacob down.

"I'm five!"

"Still too young, Shorty."

"Jacob, go play upstairs."

Jacob listened, running upstairs as Katie sat Robbie in the playpen before turning back to Reid.

"So, where are you two going?"

"Metro."

"So, would this be your guys' first official date?"

"Seeing as we never had one last time," Reid said, sitting on the couch with her, "Yeah."

"Are you nervous?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, it's Luke." Katie stated the obvious, "And, you two weren't exactly _civil_ when you left years ago."

Reid nodded his head sideways, "Things have changed."

"I can see that." Katie smiled, "But again, are you nervous?"

"Should I be?"

"Stop dodging the question, Reid."

He laughed, "Maybe."

They sat there talking before Reid went and took a shower, changed and made his way to Metro to meet up with Luke, who was already there. They walked in together and took a seat.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry to say, there are only three chapters left after this. I hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you.**

The date started out slow and quiet except for the waitress coming around to take their orders. Reid got a steak, baked potato and a beer while Luke ordered a soup and a club soda. The silence fell apart when Reid looked up at Luke to find him staring at him.

"My check-up was for a kidney transplant I had when I was sixteen." Luke said in almost in a whisper, "That's why I don't drink."

Reid nodded, "Was it hereditary or from something else?"

Luke almost laughed, "For being a genius, you really are an idiot. Do you not remember our conversation at Yo's?"

It took a minute before Reid realized what he was talking about, "Oh. You're an alcoholic."

Luke nodded, "There was so much going on with my family I just started drinking. It spiraled out of control and I ended up needing a transplant."

Reid didn't say anything, just nodded and went back to his food. Luke followed suit. But the silence between them didn't last long before Reid was looking at him again.

"What?" Luke asked, when he finally saw Reid watching him.

"I already knew you had a transplant." he said, "I was just waiting for you to tell me."

Luke looked shocked, "How?"

It was Reid's turn to almost laugh, "Luke, I'm a doctor. I would be an idiot to not recognize a transplant scar on someone."

"But how would you have seen..." Luke smiled, "Dallas."

"Dallas." Reid nodded

They both took a minute to laugh, both remembering their trip to Dallas for the medical board meeting that would determine if Reid was allowed to practice medicine again. Luke had opened the door wearing just a towel, not knowing it was Reid, thinking it was room service. They then went back to their food. After eating, Reid paid the bill and they left. It was such a nice night, Luke didn't want to just drive home.

"Mind if we take a walk?" he asked, looking at Reid with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." was all Reid replied

They started walking, heading through town. They stayed in silence until they reached the park. It was getting late and there were no other people around. They found a bench and sat down. Reid took Luke's hand in his own and turned to look at him.

"I need to ask you something."

"O...kay." Luke breathed out slowly.

"Before I left. I saw you and Noah together in Java."

"Reid, we've already talking about this."

"I know. But I feel like such an idiot for thinking that."

Luke laughed, "You should, but."

"But what?"

"But," Luke continued, "I would be a fool not to tell you that Noah and I did try to work things out after you left. But it didn't work. Within a month, we were just about at each others throats again because I couldn't get you out of my head and was spiraling into depression I guess, so I broke it off for good. That was when he and Richard moved to L.A. Noah had got a grant for his movie. We haven't really spoken much since."

"I poured myself into work and settled into the depression that I would never see you again. When you returned for Katie's wedding, I wanted to talk to you so badly. But you kept avoiding me."

"I wanted to talk to you too but I thought you were with Noah so I didn't want to go into a conversation about you two being together again."

They laughed.

"I was miserable without you but I knew I couldn't go on like I was so I decided to try and move on." Luke added, "I became cold and distant for a while but found my way back. But I never was the same again. And then seeing you at Al's the other day. I didn't know what to do or say, so I went back into my shell and decided to just be cold and distant. But inside I was so happy to see you. I just wanted to kiss you and not care who saw."

Reid stopped his talking by kissing him. Before either knew what was really happening, they were back at Luke's apartment, pulling clothes off each other and making their way into the bedroom.

The next morning, they both slept in, not caring if either had to be at work or that their phones kept going off with missed calls and text messages. They stayed dangled up in the sheets and each other all morning.

"Would it help to know that I was miserable in Dallas without you too." Reid breathed into Luke's back.

Luke, with his eyes closed just smiled, "A little." he whispered making Reid laugh.

They finally decided to get out of bed because they were both starving.

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Mind making us breakfast?" Luke asked, a smile on his lips.

"Sure." Reid kissed him, pulling him closer.

"I give you full rein of the kitchen." Luke said, pulling again, "Whatever you want to make. Go right ahead."

"You do realize you will soon regret saying that."

"I know." Luke shrugged, making his way into the bathroom.

Reid laughed as he made his way into the kitchen after slipping on his jeans from the night before. He was just walking into the kitchen to see what all Luke had to eat when there was a knock at the door. Looking at his watch, it was almost already noon. He went over to the door and opened it, freezing when he saw the person standing at the door.

"Noah."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Reid and Noah have a little conversation before Luke enters. Hope you like and please review.  
**

"Mr. Mayer," Reid found his voice again, "I was under the impression you were living in Los Angeles."

"Dr. Oliver, I was under the impression you were living in Dallas." Noah replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am on vacation."

"I meant what are you doing answering Luke's door?"

Reid laughed, making his way back into the kitchen, "That is none of your business, Mr. Mayer."

Noah walked in and closed the door, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"So, where's the husband?" Reid asked as he started pulling things out of the fridge, not looking at Noah once while doing so.

"Back in L.A." Noah replied, keeping his distance from Reid, "I thought I would talk with Luke. We having really talked since..."

"Since you broke it off after trying to fix your relationship when I left." Reid said, "Yeah, Luke told me."

"Of course he did."

"Well, he's in the shower. I guess you can wait." Reid shrugged as he started making pancakes.

"It's almost one and you're making pancakes?" Noah questioned him.

"It's a suitable breakfast food, Mr. Mayer."

"Right," Noah nodded, understanding what Reid was getting at without him actually saying anything.

A not so awkward silence feel between them as Reid started cooking. He didn't even notice that Noah was now standing at the island, his hands resting on the marble surface. Reid looked up to see him staring at him.

"I can't quite kick you out seeing as this is Luke's apartment, but I would suggest you stop staring at me, Mr. Mayer." he went back to his cooking.

Noah laughed, "I see your still the same jackass you were four years ago."

Reid found himself laughing at that.

"Reid, I thought I heard someone at the door before I..." Luke came walking into the kitchen, slipping his shirt over his head when he stopped dead in his tracks and mid sentence.

"Hey, Luke." Noah said, stuffing his hands into his pockets again.

Luke didn't say anything. He just looked at Reid, who wasn't looking at either of them, just making pancakes still. Luke then turned back to Noah.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too." Noah replied, "I was in town to see Maddie and thought we could talk."

"After almost four years of not talking?" Luke asked, his voice cracking a little.

"We've talked." Noah told him.

"A quick hello over emailing is not really talking, Noah." Luke walked into the kitchen to grab a water from the fridge.

"Well, I'm here all week. Can we talk tomorrow, just the two of us?" Noah asked

Luke look in a sharp breath and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Noah nodded, smiled and then turned to leave. Once the door closed behind Noah, Reid let out the air in his lungs he didn't know he was holding and turned to Luke.

"That was awkward."

Luke start laughing, "Sorry, I didn't know he would be in town."

"Clearly." was all Reid replied, as he finished cooking the last pancakes.

Luke looked at what Reid was finally making and smiled, "I love pancakes. My grandma Emma makes the best pancakes."

"Bite your tongue, Snyder." Reid replied, "You'll be changing your mind once you try one of my pancakes."

"Oh really?" Luke smiled at him.

Reid looked at him and smiled. He picked up a pancake and tore a piece off, offering it to Luke, who just opened his mouth. Reid stuffed the pancake into his mouth and watching his face light up even more and he slowly nodded.

"They're amazing, but I still think grandma Emma's wins, hands down." he giggled when he saw the mock sadness on Reid's face before it broke out into a smile again.

Luke finally stopped laughing when Reid pushed him against the counter and started kissing him. Their breakfast was long forgotten as they moved to the bedroom again.

It was now late at night and Reid was in the shower this time. Luke was sitting on the couch, having just ordered pizza for them to eat, he was checking all his missed calls and texts from his parents, grandmother, Casey, Alison and even Maddie, who was just calling to tell him Noah was back in town and wanting to see him. He rolled his eyes and deleted the messages from her. It wasn't that he was mad at Noah or didn't want to talk to him. Well, it sort of was part of that.

He and Noah had fallen into bad terms after Reid left town and there was nothing they could do but Luke had finally moved on and he was with the person he wanted to be with and Noah being back, he was starting to think something similar to what happened between the three of them before, was going to happen again, even if Noah was married to Richard now.

The pizza was sitting on the coffee table by the time Reid came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of Luke's sweatpants and old college t-shirt. Luke was shocked that they even fit Reid perfectly. Luke laughed a little as he plopped down on the couch next to him and took a piece of pizza. He had totally scarfed the whole slice even before Luke was finished with his and he had started before Reid.

"I have something to ask you, and I don't want you to freak out or get mad or anything."

Reid looked at him as he took another slice of pizza from the box. But he didn't say anything so Luke decided to just continue.

"I saw you were looking in ads for an apartment yesterday when I asked you to dinner."

Reid nodded.

"Why don't you just move in with me?" Luke asked, "I know we probably still have a lot to talk about and it's moving too fast but it would be better then staying with Katie and Chris until you find a place or living alone like you always are."

Luke finally stopped talking and just watched Reid. The expression on his face didn't really change as he thought about what Luke had said. He had turned to look at the blank TV and finish off his second and third slice of pizza before turning back to Luke, who sat frozen.

"Yeah, sure."

Luke smiled, "Really. No sarcastic remark or a _no way in hell_?"

"Why?" Reid shrugged, "I want to be with you. What better way then to move in with you?"

Luke's smiled widened and he leaned into Reid to kiss him. Reid laid back on the couch and Luke straddled him, leaning on him as they made out on the couch, again, forgetting about their food. Luke thought it was funny since Reid was always hungry and could never forget about food, no matter what.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Sorry, I lied everyone. This is the last chapter. I've sort of lost the muse for this chapter and instead of killing myself to make this an even ten chapters, I am just ending it here. And also, very short so sorry about that too. Also, I have someone I would like you to check out. Her fan fiction name is _Til the Last Shots Fired_ and she has an amazing Nuke/LuRe story going. Check it out! Thank you.**

The following day was a hassle in it's self. In the morning Reid had said goodbye to Luke for the rest of the week. He had to return to Dallas to take care of some things before he could officially move in with him and start working at Memorial again. In the afternoon, Luke met up with Noah in Old Town and they sat outside Java to talk. They talked about what each of them did for the four years they hadn't seen each other. Luke asked about Richard and Noah asked if Luke had been seeing anyone else other then Reid. They then started talking about other things like Luke's family, Noah's film making and even talk out what had happened between the two of them. They were both surprised that there was no raised voices or fighting or anything like that. After a good three or four hours of talking, they parted ways with a hug. They both understood that they were not meant to be together and wished each other to be happy. Noah with Richard and Luke now with Reid.

The following four days were hell for both Luke and Reid. They were apart from each other again and neither liked it. They texted each other whenever they could but they never spoke over the phone to hear each others voices. And when it was time for Reid to return to Oakdale for the final time, Luke was at the airport waiting for him. He had got his grandmother to use the private jet to pick up Reid and whatever he was bringing with him. Luke had then borrowed his father's truck to help get everything to _their_ apartment.

Luke was leaning again the driver's side of the truck, his arms crossed when Reid climbed off the jet. He kept his eyes on the older man as he walked forward. As soon as they met, their lips touched and didn't part for what seemed like hours. They finally pulled away, each to catch their breath.

"If that's the sort of greeting I'm going to get, I should leave town more often." Reid smiled, wrapping his arms around Luke.

"You better not." Luke pouted, kissing him again.

After they had everything packed into the truck, they drove to their apartment and started unpacking everything. Katie had come over to help with everything as well, leaving Chris to take care of Jacob and Robbie. It didn't take them long and before they knew it, Luke and Reid were resting on their couch, must to Reid's dislike, cuddled together.

Reid was leaning back on the couch, his arm wrapped around Luke's waist and his feet crossed on the coffee table. Luke had both his arms wrapped around Reid's waist and his head resting on Reid's shoulder. Luke's eyes were closed and Reid's head was leaning on the back of the couch, his eyes also closed. They were finally together, and happy.

**THE END**


End file.
